


Don't Let Blondes Have too Much Fun

by Caraithyn



Category: Maria Magdalena, Tenimyu, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a sequel to "From a Sunflower to Love" but not entirely. Mainly it just has the relationship that was established in that piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let Blondes Have too Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to "From a Sunflower to Love" but not entirely. Mainly it just has the relationship that was established in that piece.

The blonde girl that was fluttering around Yasuka’s kitchen had just taken the boiling water off the stove and poured it into a teapot with some tea leaves when she heard a key in the lock on the front door.

The girl let out a small giggle before regaining her composure, making sure the wide skirt on her dress was smoothed down properly and picking up the tray of tea and cookies to go greet her visitor.

When her visitor saw her, the tall, handsome man stopped in his tracks, a look of surprise planted on his face.

“You must be Takeshi. Yasuka’s told me all about you. I’m Clara,” the girl said as she scooted over some of the snowboarding and cooking magazines that were strewn across the coffee table and sat the tray of tea in the empty spot.

“Please sit down and have some tea. Yasuka called a while ago and said that he was running late. He very much wanted to be here to explain why I’m here but he asked me to go ahead and introduce myself and make sure you were comfortable.”

Take took the offered cup of tea as he asked, “So why did Yasuka want me to meet you?”

Clara giggled as she poured her own cup of steaming tea and then answered, “He said that you’ve been working so hard lately that he thought that you would enjoy having me come over and take care of you for an evening.”

“Take care of me how?” Take asked. The uncertainty very clear in his voice.

“Well, he wanted me to pamper you a bit. Make you tea, give you a massage, and make you dinner. I wouldn’t mind taking care of you in other ways either,” the blonde girl said with a smirk as she ran a hand across Take’s thigh.

Take lifted her hand gingerly off of him as he told her, “Thank you for that last offer but I’m not interested. I will accept the tea and the meal. While I would rather not, I will also sit through a massage, but only because I know it’s what Yasuka wants. But anything more, I’m going to have to pass on.”

Clara pouted, the action making her small, perfectly plumped, cherry red lips irresistible to most men. However, it seemed to be having no effect on the man sitting next to her so she let out an internal sigh, knowing that he had won this round as she began to sip her tea lightly.

“So, how do you know Yasuka?” Take asked after a moment of awkward silence between them.

“Oh, we’ve known each other for years.” The girl thought for a moment before adding, “We’ve known each other for so long, I’ve actually forgotten when and how we met.”

Clara glanced up at the clock and decided that she needed to get things moving so she said, “Well, enough about me, why don’t you go lay down on the bed and I’ll give you that massage that I promised?”

She could tell that Take was still a bit apprehensive so she took him by the hand and pulled gently, prompting him to stand as she led him to the bedroom.

Once inside, she nudged the tall man over to the bed and told him to lay, face down, on it and just relax. As Take started to climb onto the bed and situate himself in the middle of it, Clara remembered that she would need him shirtless too as she had brought her special massage oil with her.

Take looked at the blonde girl with one eyebrow raised before doing as he was instructed and removing his t-shirt and tossing it on the floor next to the bed.

Clara had to contain the moan that almost escaped her lips when she saw the long, tanned, muscular torso that was underneath the fabric. Yasuka had told her Take was tall and handsome but he had never mentioned that he was so…sexy.

Once Take had gotten settled on Yasuka’s bed, propping his head up on a pillow that was folded in half, Clara had managed to contain herself at the sight of Takeshi laying there so vulnerable so she clamored as gracefully as she could onto the bed and straddled Take’s hips.

Clara popped the top open on the bottle in her hands before pouring a thin drizzle over the vast spans of Take’s back. Once she had tossed the bottle on the bed next to them, Clara paused for a moment before sliding her hands slowly up the naked torso below her, massaging in the oil as she went.

As she continued sliding and kneading Take’s skin Clara couldn’t help but smirk as she heard little moans slipping from Take’s lips.

Clara hoped that with his reactions to her massage that she would eventually be able to woo the man beneath her despite his protests to anything more than tea and dinner. Her only problem was having enough patience to wait until she was in a position to take advantage of the man beneath her.

For now, she just continued helping Take’s back muscles relax a bit while she listened to the quiet moans that were escaping from Take’s mouth.

Once all the oil was massaged into Take’s skin, Clara pouted again as she realized that she would now have to dismount from her spot on top of the beautiful man before climbing off of him and telling him that he should stay where he was and just relax some more as she went and made dinner.

Clara took one last look at Take lying so peacefully on Yasuka’s bed before slipping out of the room and closing the door, taking a moment to adjust her skirt again as she headed back to the kitchen.

When she had finished her cooking Clara made sure that everything was set perfectly on the table before returning to the bedroom and telling Take that dinner was served.

As she peeked around the door to Yasuka’s bedroom, Clara had to suppress yet another moan as she admired the man that lay sprawled on the bed in front of her. While she had been in the kitchen, Take had apparently fallen asleep and during his slumber, he had managed to roll over so that he was lying on his back.

The blonde girl smirked as she realized that Take was now in the perfect position for her to take advantage of. So, she snuck into the room as quietly as she could, slipped off the tights and silk panties that she had been wearing beneath her dress and made her way over to where the tall, beautiful man laid sleeping.

As gently as she could, Clara maneuvered thin, feminine fingers to undo Take’s belt and jeans. She knew that her next task of moving his pants down off of his hips was going to be a difficult one without waking the sleeping man.

Somehow, after what seemed like several minutes of slowly pulling the fabric centimeter by centimeter down off of Take’s hips, Clara had managed to remove his pants and the boxers underneath enough that she had full view of the large, uncut cock that had been hidden beneath the fabric. When she looked at his face, she was glad to see that he was still sound asleep.

As she looked back down, just the sight of Take’s erection was enough to make Clara want to begin salivating. However she managed to contain herself before climbing gently onto Yasuka’s bed and straddling Take’s body like she had done not a half hour before as she gave him the massage.

Clara noticed the bottle of massage oil that was still lying on the bed where she had discarded it and she could just barely reach it from her current position. She managed to finally grab the bottle and after she had it firmly in her hand, she popped the bottle open and poured a gratuitous amount onto Take’s cock before throwing the bottle aside again.

The blonde girl sat up, pulling her skirt up with her so that she could see what she was doing before lowering herself down onto Take’s length, moaning softly as it filled her bit by bit.

Once she had lowered herself as far down as she could, she slid her hands up Take’s chest as she leaned down, making sure to keep the glorious feeling cock deep inside her, and slid her tongue along Take’s lips. When that didn’t cause any reaction, she nipped his bottom lip and smirked a bit when his lips parted and she took that opportunity to slide her tongue into Take’s mouth in deep kiss.

It only took a second for the kiss to awaken Take and his first reaction after realizing where Clara had positioned herself while he was sleeping was a low, glorious sounding moan from deep in his throat. 

Take didn’t say anything to scold Clara for taking advantage of him though. Instead he slid his hands up the girl’s legs until they found her small waist and lifted her up until he almost slid completely out of her. Clara was about to protest and try to slide back down on him but instead Take slid her down at the same time he thrust his hips up, causing her to moan loudly at the feeling of his intrusion. The action also made her realize that Take was giving in and was actually going to fuck her like she had been wanting all evening.

Take continued to lift Clara up and lowering her back down as he thrust up into her for several moments before Clara decided to take over.

She took Take’s wrists and moved his hands from where they had slipped down to her hips back up to her waist as she said, “Takeshi-kun, this evening is supposed to be about you relaxing. Let me do the work.”

As soon as she said this, Clara started rotating her hips making her slide around on Take’s erection, the movement made easier by the oil she had used as lube. The sounds that started coming from Take’s throat were beautiful music to Clara’s ears. She always loved it when she was with a man and she started pulling noises from him that would be rather embarrassing if they were heard outside of the bedroom.

Clara continued to slide up and down on the cock that was inside her, going slow at first but within seconds she was riding it furiously. Take continued to make those beautiful moans and the blonde girl was so wrapped up in those sounds and what she was doing to cause them that she didn’t notice when Take slid a hand under her skirt.

Take only slid his fingers up her skin to tease her lightly before she climaxed harder than she had in a very long time. The feeling of her body clenching his erection was apparently enough to bring Take over the edge as well because as she moaned out the name of the man below her, she felt the cock inside her stiffen before she began to feel it squirting inside her.

Once she was sure that Take’s orgasm was done, she slumped down on top of him to catch her breath. Take didn’t say anything as he tucked some of Clara’s blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead lightly.

A second later however, he reached back up and pulled at the hairline and bulled the long blonde wig off and threw it aside.

After Take had removed his wig, Yasuka leaned up and looked at his lover before smirking and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

When the two men broke apart a minute later for some much needed air, Take commented, “I don’t know where in the hell you got that idea but we so have to do it again. Although maybe next time you can lose the dress.”

Yasuka smirked as he said, “Well, there’s no better time than the present.”

In answer to Take’s questioning look, Yasuka reached behind him and slid the zipper down on the dress before slipping it over his head and tossing it aside with his wig. When he was completely naked, the smaller man started moving up and down on Take’s cock again causing the questioning look to disappear immediately from his lover’s face only to be replaced with one of intense pleasure as his erection quickly returned.

It only took a few minutes for Take to reach his hand up and wrap long fingers around Yasuka’s slender cock and again it only took barely two strokes before Yasuka came hard, covering Take’s fingers and chest with his semen.

The feeling of Yasuka’s body clenching around him as he climaxed was again enough to cause the other man to begin releasing his orgasm inside of Yasuka. That was one thing that Yasuka loved about Take, as soon as Yasuka climaxed, if his cock was filling Yasuka’s body, the feeling of Yasuka’s orgasm taking over him always made Take cum as well so he didn’t have to deal with the uncomfortable continuation of thrusting inside him until his partner climaxed as well.

As Yasuka was always the first to recover, he couldn’t help but notice that Take’s fingers were covered in his semen and just the sight of it was almost enough to make Yasuka hard again. Instead, Yasuka took Take’s wrist and lifted those long fingers to his mouth and began licking them clean.

When Take had recovered as well and noticed what Yasuka was doing, he said, “Yasuka, if you’re that hungry why don’t we go have dinner?”

Yasuka licked the last bit of cum off Take’s fingers before saying, “Even though that’s not why I was trying to be nice and help clean you up, that’s not a bad idea.”

As he started to sit up and let Take’s now softened cock slide out of him, Yasuka groaned as he felt the pain coming from his backside.

Take could apparently see his lover’s pain so he grabbed Yasuka’s waist and rolled him over, stealing a quick kiss before saying, “I’ve told you not to let me fuck you without you being prepared first. Your body isn’t adjusted enough for that yet. So, I’ll tell you what, you stay here and relax and I’ll go bring dinner to you. I’m assuming it’s done and sitting in the kitchen getting cold?”

Yasuka smiled weakly as he nodded in answer to Take’s question. Take kissed Yasuka again lightly before going over to the dresser that sat along the wall and pulling two pairs of sweats out of one of the bottom drawers. After slipping into one of the pairs of sweats that he had brought to stash at Yasuka’s house, he took the other pair and slid them onto the sleeping man before slipping out of the room


End file.
